Auserwählt
by charming-witch
Summary: Maria DeLuca findet ihr Leben mittlerweile ziemlich langweilig und wünscht sich ein bisschen mehr Aufregung. Ob sie das nicht schon bald bereuen wird? RoswellBuffy Crossover
1. Default Chapter

Hier kommt meine nächste Story. Eigentlich wollte ich ja keine neue anfangen, bevor die andere fertig ist. Aber ich hatte da so eine Idee und konnte nicht wiederstehen. Ich hoffe sie gefällt Euch und ich bekomme ein paar Reviews. Dann schreibe ich vielleicht schneller weiter. ;-)  
  
Es handelt sich übrigens um ein Buffy / Roswell Crossover, also nichts neues, aber egal.  
  
Maria DeLuca findet ihr Leben mittlerweile ziemlich langweilig und wünscht sich ein bisschen mehr Aufregung. Ob sie das nicht schon bald bereuen wird?  
  
Roswell: ca. ½ Jahr nach der 3. Staffel  
  
Buffy: Mitte 7. Staffel, kurz nachdem Giles mit den ersten Anwärterinnen nach Sunnydale kam.  
  
Auch hier gehört mir keiner der Charaktere und ich habe keinerlei Rechte an den Serien.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Maria DeLuca lag in ihrem Bikini auf ihrem Handtuch am Strand, in der Nähe des Campingplatzes, auf dem sie seit 2 Tagen campierten. Sie ließ sich von der Sonne bräunen und versuchte einfach alle zu vergessen. Ihr ganzes Leben mit all den Problemen, die nicht weniger geworden waren, seit sie mit ihren Freunden Roswell verlassen hatte.  
  
Es war mittlerweile beinahe ein halbes Jahr her, seit sie einfach losgefahren waren, ohne Ziel und ohne Plan, was sie tun sollten. Einen Plan hatten sie immer noch nicht, oder zumindest keinen guten, wie Maria fand. Sie waren einfach von einem Ort zum nächsten gefahren, nie länger als eine Woche geblieben und hatten versucht möglichst keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Das mit der Aufmerksamkeit war gar nicht so einfach gewesen, da Liz ihre neugewonnenen Kräfte nicht wirklich unter Kontrolle hatte. Max, Isabel und Michael hatten versucht ihr zu helfen sie zu kontrollieren. Maria hätte ihr auch gerne geholfen. Aber wie? Sie hatte selbst keinerlei Fähigkeiten und konnte somit nichts tun. Dies war nur ein Grund dafür, dass sie sich oft wie ein Außenseiter vorkam. Kyle hatte zwar auch keine Kräfte, aber wer weiß, vielleicht würde er welche bekommen. Nur sie, Maria DeLuca hatte keine Aussicht darauf je wirklich zu ihren Freunden zu gehören, außer Max würde sie heilen, wenn sie im Sterben lag Aber dies war nicht gerade eine Option, die sie in Erwägung zog, zumindest nicht wirklich.  
  
Maria lag also am Strand und dachte mal wieder über ihr Leben nach, obwohl sie genau das nicht tun wollte. Manchmal hatte sie sich sogar schon gefragt, ob sie nicht doch lieber in Roswell hätte bleiben sollen. Dort hätte sie ein normales Leben führen können. Aber stattdessen lag sie nun hier, am Strand, mitten im Nirgendwo. Wo waren sie eigentlich genau? Irgendwo in Kalifornien und es war absolut nichts los. Es gab nur diesen Campingplatz.  
  
Liz, Max und Michael waren einkaufen gefahren und das konnte dauern, da die nächste Stadt nicht gerade in der Nähe war.  
  
Isabel und Kyle waren, nun ja, wo waren sie? Mal wieder unterwegs... Sie machten öfter lange Spaziergänge. Anfangs hatte Kyle so versucht Isabel ein wenig von Jesse abzulenken. Aber mittlerweile fragte Maria sich, ob da nicht mehr war. Kyle sah Isabel immer so verträumt an. So wie sie Michael angesehen hatte... früher...  
  
Mittlerweile fragte Maria sich, ob das mit Michael wirklich noch eine Beziehung war. Es war so alltäglich. Es passierte nichts. Es war genauso wie der Rest ihres Lebens geworden. Langweilig.  
  
Maria drehte sich auf den Rücken und erklärte sich für verrückt. Ein langweiliges Leben war doch besser als immer noch vor dem FBI oder irgendwelchen Außerirdischen auf der Flucht zu sein. Aber irgendwie wäre ihr das sogar lieber. Besser etwas Aufregung und Gefahr in ihrem Leben als gar nichts. Oder wenigstens ein normales Leben an einem Ort, wo man sich etwas aufbauen konnte, ein anständiges Leben. Sie seufzte und sah hoch, als ein Schatten von jemandem auf sie fiel.  
  
"Hey Maria, kommst du mit baden? Wir sind ewig herumgefahren, in diesem heißen Kleinbus, bis wir endlich einen Laden gefunden hatten. Jetzt muss ich mich erst mal abkühlen." Liz lächelte ihre beste Freundin an und Maria stand auf.  
  
"Klar, mir ist auch schon ganz warm."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Liz saß in Max Armen am Feuer. In Momenten wie diesem liebte sie ihr Leben. Sie war die Frau des Mannes, den sie über alles liebte und sie waren frei.  
  
Aber auch ihr ganzes Leben hatte sich verändert. Sie waren immer noch auf der Flucht, auch wenn sie schon seit Monaten nicht mehr bemerkt hatten, dass sie jemand verfolgte.  
  
Liz hoffte, dass sie bald irgendwo bleiben würden. Sie hätte gerne einen Ort, den sie wieder Zuhause nennen konnte. Und sie wusste, dass ihre Freunde das auch wollten. Vor allem Maria war nicht für dieses Leben geschaffen. Es setzte ihr ganz schön zu. Sie war nicht mehr so fröhlich wie früher und sie ließ Liz kaum noch an sich heran.  
  
Liz wurde traurig, als sie daran dachte, wie schlecht es Maria ging. Sie würde es zwar nie zugeben, aber Liz konnte es sehen. Und sie wusste nicht, was sie dagegen tun konnte. Maria redete einfach nicht mit ihr darüber. Sie redete ohnehin immer weniger mit ihnen allen. Selbst Michael hatte es bemerkt, wusste aber auch nicht was er tun sollte.  
  
Liz kuschelte sich enger an Max und versuchte diese trübseligen Gedanken wieder los zu werden. Sie würde morgen darüber nachdenken und versuchen endlich mehr aus Maria herauszubekommen.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Maria sah wie Max und Liz engumschlungen am Feuer saßen, Michael holte Holz und Isabel und Kyle unterhielten sich. Alles wirkte so normal, als wären sie im Urlaub. Aber das waren sie nicht. Sie konnte es nicht länger mit ansehen. Ihre Freunde schienen dieses Leben zu genießen, nur sie konnte es nicht. Sie war für etwas anderes vorherbestimmt, das wusste sie. Irgendetwas anderes musste doch ihre Zukunft sein.  
  
Sie stand auf. "Ich gehe mal ans Meer. Bin gleich wieder da."  
  
Das Meer beruhigte sie immer. Sie liebte es. Das Meer war auch das einzig positive an diesem Ort. Sie stand nur so da und starrte auf das dunkle Wasser. Die Sonne war vor ein paar Stunden unter gegangen und man konnte kaum etwas außer kleinen Lichtern am Horizont erkennen.  
  
Der Wind wehte durch Marias Haare und sie sah sich um. War da nicht etwas gewesen? Ein Schatten? Nein, es war zu dunkel um Schatten zu erkennen. Das Lagerfeuer ihrer Freunde war kaum noch zu erkennen und wer würde schon hier her kommen?  
  
Doch, da war jemand, eine dunkle Gestalt, nein zwei. Sie kamen auf sie zu. Wer mochte das nur sein? Ein kalter Schauer lief Maria über den Rücken. Etwas stimmte nicht. Sie konnte es fühlen. Diese Männer bedeuteten nichts Gutes. Oder bildete sie sich das nur ein? Ihr Leben war so eintönig geworden, dass es fast unmöglich erschien, dass auch nur betrunkene sie anmachen konnten. Aber diese dunklen Gestalten machten Maria Angst. Sie lief schnell los, in Richtung Zeltplatz, zu ihren Freunden, die im Fall der Fälle besser mit so etwas umgehen konnten als sie. Sie war schließlich nur ein Mensch.  
  
Maria sah sich um. Die Gestalten liefen ihr nach. Sie wollten also wirklich etwas von ihr. Das gefiel ihr gar nicht. Sie hatte sich zwar mehr Aufregung gewünscht, aber das bereute sie schon jetzt. Als ihre Verfolger schneller wurden und näher kamen rannte sie los.  
  
Plötzlich griff eine Hand nach ihrem Bein. Eine dritte Gestalt war aufgetaucht ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte und brachte sie zu Fall. Maria sah zu dem Mann hoch und erschrak.  
  
Oh nein, womit hatte sie es denn hier zu tun? Dieser Typ war in einen schwarzen Mantel gehüllt und hatte keine Augen. Oder nicht mehr. Dort wo einst die Augen gewesen sein mochten waren nur Narben, die wie ein X aussahen. Maria erschauderte und sah wie der Typ ein Messer zog.  
  
Maria hatte keine Lust als Leiche zu enden und trat zu. Der Typ, ein fanatischer Sektenanhänger, wie Maria dachte, taumelte zurück und sie rannte los. Die drei Gestalten dicht auf den Fersen rannte sie zum Campingplatz, immer weiter auf den Lichtschein des Feuers zu.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Michael warf Holz ins Feuer und es loderte auf.  
  
"Hey Leute, wo ist Maria?" fragte er als er fertig war.  
  
"Sie wollte an den Strand", antwortete Liz, nachdem sie sich von Max gelöst hatte. Er küsst einfach zu gut, dachte sie. Eigentlich wollte sie Maria nachgehen und Max nur einen kleinen Abschiedskuss geben. Das war vor mindestens zehn Minuten gewesen.  
  
"Eigentlich wollte ich ihr gerade nachgehen" rief sie und stand auf.  
  
Sie wollte loslaufen als sie plötzlich Rufe hörte. Jemand rief nach ihr. Nein nicht irgendjemand...  
  
"Maria", rief sie und rannte los, dicht gefolgt von Michael und Max.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Liz, Michael", schrie Maria verzweifelt. Sie würde es nicht schaffen. Ihre Verfolger kamen immer näher.  
  
Maria drehte sich um, um zu sehen wie nahe sie schon waren und stolperte. Als sie hoch sah stand er direkt über ihr, mit dem Messer in der Hand. Sie trat nach ihm und versuchte aufzustehen um weiterzurennen, aber eine zweite Gestalt tauchte neben ihr auf und hielt sie fest.  
  
Maria strampelte verzweifelt und schrie nach ihren Freunden. Aber es half nichts, das Messer kam immer näher. Sie schloss die Augen und hoffte dass es bald zu Ende sein würde.  
  
So würde sie also sterben. Allein.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Liz rannte so schnell sie konnte. Was war nur vorgefallen? Sie rannte um einen Busch und sah ihre beste Freundin. Über ihr 2 dunkle Gestalten, eine mit einem Messer. Ein Messer! Dieser Typ will Maria umbringen, dachte sie. Maria, ihre beste Freundin.  
  
"Nein!" schrie sie und sah wie die beiden gestalten davon geschleudert wurden. Michael stand neben ihr, mit ausgestrecktem Arm. Er war schneller gewesen als Liz.  
  
Maria sprang auf, als sie Liz hörte und sah, wie die Gestalten weggeschleudert wurden. Sie lief zu ihren Freunden so schnell sie nur konnte.  
  
Liz sah wie Maria zu ihnen lief und eine dritte Gestalt hinter ihr auftauchte, ebenfalls ein Messer in der Hand. Sie zögerte nicht lange, hob ihren Arm und sah wie auch die dritte Gestalt davongeschleudert wurde. Der Körper der Gestalt zuckte kurz in grünlichen Blitzen auf, blieb dann aber regungslos liegen.  
  
"Maria", rief Michael und umarmte seine Freundin. "Bist du o.k.? Was ist passiert und was wollten die von dir?"  
  
Maria löste sich von Michael und sah ihn an. "Ich habe keine Ahnung. Sie waren plötzlich da, haben mich verfolgt und sind mit Messern auf mich losgegangen", berichtete sie mit zittriger Stimme.  
  
Michael sah Maria an, dann zu den Gestalten, die leblos am Boden lagen und wieder zu seiner Freundin. Er hätte sie beinahe verloren. Beinahe hätten sie Maria umgebracht, seine Maria. Er sah sie immernoch an und nahm sie wieder in den Arm.  
  
Maria drückte sich ganz fest an Michael. Noch nie hatte sie solche Angst gehabt, nichtmal als sie von Aliens angegriffen wurden. Aber jetzt fühlte sie sich sicher, in Michaels Armen.  
  
"Sind sie tot?" hörte Maria Liz Stimme.  
  
"Lasst uns mal nachsehen", sagte Max und lief los. "Aber seid vorsichtig".  
  
Michael lief Max und Liz nach. Er sah aufmerksam zu den Gestalten hinüber, ließ Maria aber nicht los. Er hatte sie im Arm und lief gemeinsam mit ihr seinen Freunden nach. Er würde auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass diese Kerle Maria oder einem seiner Freunde irgendetwas antaten.  
  
"Die sind definitiv tot", sagte Max als er vorsichtig ihren Puls gefühlt und nichts gefunden hatte. "Ihr wart wohl etwas übereifrig." Er stand wieder auf und sah auf die Leichen hinab.  
  
"Sorry, ich wollte meine Freundin lebend wiederhaben. Da hatte ich mich nicht ganz unter Kontrolle", meinte Michael sarkastisch.  
  
"Und ich kann das immer noch nicht wirklich Kontrollieren." Liz sah schockiert auf die Leiche des Mannes, den sie soeben umgebracht hatte. Aber war es überhaupt ein Mann?  
  
"Was sind das für Kerle?" fragte Michael abfällig und sah seine Freunde an. 


	2. Sunnydale

So, es geht weiter. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Über Reviews würde ich mich wirklich freuen. Das animiert auch zum weiterschreiben! ;-)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sunnydale:  
  
Giles legte den Hörer auf und ärgerte sich.  
  
"Mist, das kann doch nicht wahr sein", rief er aufgebracht.  
  
"Was ist denn los?" Buffy sah ihren ehemaligen Wächter besorgt an. Giles war seit er vor ca. vier Wochen hier angekommen war zwar nie besonders glücklich gewesen, aber jetzt schien seine Laune noch gesunken zu sein.  
  
Auch Willow sah Giles an. Er schien sich wirklich Sorgen zu machen. Ob wieder eine Anwärterin tot aufgefunden worden war? Sie hoffte es nicht, aber möglich war es.  
  
Giles drehte sich zu Buffy und Willow um.  
  
"Sie haben sie immer noch nicht gefunden." Er setzte sich nachdenklich auf einen Stuhl.  
  
"Wen?" fragten Buffy und Willow beinahe gleichzeitig.  
  
"Was? Oh. Die Anwärterin." Giles begann gedankenverloren seine Brille zu putzen, bis er bemerkt, dass Buffy und Willow ihn immer noch anstarrten.  
  
"Der Hexenkreis in London sucht schon eine Weile nach den Anwärterinnen. Sie haben damit begonnen, als wir feststellten, dass immer mehr von ihnen umgebracht werden. Auf diese Weise haben wir auch Kennedy und die anderen rechtzeitig gefunden und hergebracht. Ganz am Anfang unserer Suche nach den Anwärterinnen hat eine der Hexen eine Anwärterin hier in den USA ausfindig gemacht. Sie hat sie als erste gefunden, da sie ziemlich viel Potential zu haben scheint und somit leichter ausfindig zu machen ist. Sie scheint irgendwie stark zu sein. Aber leider verschwindet sie immer wieder. Sie bleibt nie lange genug an einem Ort, dass wir sie finden können. Es scheint fast so als sei sie vor etwas auf der Flucht."  
  
"Der Gedanke ist ja auch nicht wirklich abwegig. Schließlich wird sie mit Sicherheit von den Bringern verfolgt, oder?" Willow sah Giles an.  
  
"Ja, da hast du Recht. Ich hoffe nur sie bleibt einmal lange genug an einem Ort, dass wir sie finden und in Sicherheit bringen können." Giles setzte seine Brille wieder auf.  
  
"Aber eigentlich ist es doch gut, dass sie so viel umherreist, oder? So konnten die sie doch auch nicht finden. Ich meine, wenn diese Hexen aus dem Hexenzirkel sie nicht finden können können es die Bringer doch auch nicht, oder?", fragte Buffy hoffnungsvoll.  
  
"Das will ich stark hoffen. Willow, vielleicht könnten wir versuchen das Mädchen zu finden. Du könntest einen Suchzauber anwenden, ähnlich dem, durch den wir Amanda gefunden haben und wir könnten sie so finden."  
  
"Ja, das können wir versuchen. Das Problem ist nur, dass wir der leuchtenden Wolke des Suchzaubers folgen müssen. Denn wenn wir zu weit weg sind können wir nicht sehen wie die Wolke die Anwärterin kennzeichnet und es wäre schwer sie dann zu finden. Ich hoffe nur, dass die Anwärterin nicht am anderen Ende der USA ist, sonst haben wir keine Chance. Dieser Suchzauber ist nämlich eigentlich nur für kurze Distanzen." Willow überlegt ob es nicht noch eine andere Möglichkeit gab, vielleicht einen anderen Suchzauber. "Sie kann nicht weit weg sein. Das letzte Mal hat der Hexenzirkel sie hier in Kalifornien ausfindig gemacht. Sie fuhr wohl sogar in unsere Richtung. Wenn wir Glück haben ist sie ganz in der Nähe." Giles versuchte aufmunternd zu lächeln.  
  
"Seit wann haben wir Glück?" fragte Buffy missmutig.  
  
"Hey, wir leben noch", versuchte Willow Buffy aufzumuntern. " Oder in deinem Fall wieder", fügte sie dann etwas leiser hinzu.  
  
"Wie auch immer, können wir anfangen, Willow?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Beinahe zwei Stunden später hatte Willow alles Nötige zusammen. Sie hatte auch ein paar Sachen in ihre Tasche gepackt, die sie mitnehmen wollte, wenn sie und Giles der Wolke des Suchzaubers nachfuhren.  
  
"Komm bald wieder", sagte Kennedy und gab Willow einen Kuss.  
  
"Wir sind schneller wieder da, als du mich vermissen kannst." Willow lächelte ihre neue Freundin an. Sie konnte es immer noch kaum glauben. Seit zwei Tagen hatte sie wieder eine Freundin. Sie hatte beinahe ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass sie trotz all dem Chaos so glücklich war.  
  
Willow lief zu Giles und den anderen ins Wohnzimmer, wo die Zutaten für den Zauber schon bereit standen.  
  
"O.K., lasst uns anfangen."  
  
Willow begann den Zauber aufzusagen, während sie auf dem Boden saß.  
  
Langsam bildeten sich Nebel im ganzen Zimmer und eine Wolke aus gelb leuchtender Energie entstand.  
  
Willow warf den Kopf in den Nacken, öffnete die schwarz glühenden Augen und schickte die Wolke mit einem magischen Befehl auf den Weg.  
  
"Es scheint zu funktionieren", rief Dawn.  
  
"Ja, ich habe den Zauber wohl richtig umgewandelt. Sie geht auf die Suche nach der stärksten potentiellen Jägerinnenmacht. Ich hoffe wir finden so auch die richtige Anwärterin. Wenn eine andere in Japan oder so stärker ist können sie sie allein suchen, Giles."  
  
Willow nahm ihre Tasche und lief der Wolke nach.  
  
"Bis bald... Kommen sie, Giles?" 


	3. Treffen

So, nun geht's endlich weiter. Kam durch meinen Umzug leider lange nicht dazu mehr abzutippen. Hoffe es gefällt Euch.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Isabel und Kyle kamen angelaufen und sahen schockiert zu ihren Freunden und den Leichen, die vor ihnen lagen.  
  
„Was ist passiert?"rief Isabel.  
  
Maria erzählte ihr und Kyle alles und sah dann wieder zu den toten Gestalten.  
  
„Was sollen wir denn jetzt mit denen machen?"fragte sie.  
  
„Irgendwie müssen wir die Leichen loswerden. Wir dürfen auf keinen Fall Spuren hinterlassen. Und schon gar nicht solche", sagte Michael.  
  
„Du hast Recht. Am besten wir verbrennen sie", meinte Max und sah zu Liz. „Meinst du, du schaffst es sie so in Brand zu stecken, dass kein allzu großes Feuer entsteht und auch die Brandwolken zu kontrollieren? Wir wollen ja nicht, dass jemand den Rauch bemerkt und die Feuerwehr ruft."  
  
Liz sah Max geschockt an. „Ich soll sie verbrennen?"Klar, sie waren schon tot, aber Liz konnte sich nicht vorstellen etwas, dass auch nur mal gelebt hat absichtlich in Brand zu stecken. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie ihre Fähigkeit zwar schon besser, aber immer noch nicht gut kontrollieren konnte.  
  
„Ich weiß, das ist nicht leicht für dich, aber wenn wir sie vergraben oder hier liegen lassen werden sie sicher irgendwann gefunden."Max sah seine Freundin mitfühlend an.  
  
Ca. eine Stunde später saßen Max, Michael, Maria, Liz, Isabel und Kyle in ihrem Kleinbus und fuhren weiter in Richtung Süden.  
  
Liz konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Sie hatte es wirklich getan. Die Leichen hatten angefangen zu brennen, als sie sich darauf konzentrierte und sie hatte es sogar geschafft das Feuer und den Rauch so zu kontrollieren, dass nichts weiter anfing zu brennen und niemand darauf aufmerksam werden konnte. So langsam lernte sie wohl doch ihre Kräfte zu kontrollieren. Und dabei kam es ihr eigentlich vor, als wäre es erst ein paar Tage her, seit sie ausversehen ein Buch in Brand gesetzt hatte und bemerkt, dass sie ein paar Fähigkeiten bekam. Wahrscheinlich würde sie sich nie daran gewöhnen, dachte Liz und lehnte sich an Max.  
  
Maria saß eng an Michael geschmiegt im Wagen. Sie war froh, dass er bei ihr war. Vor allem, seit sie seinen besorgten Blick gesehen hatte. Er war einfach süß und sie liebte ihn, auch wenn es in letzter Zeit nicht so gut gelaufen war. Das würde sich jetzt sicher ändern, sie würde dafür sorgen.  
  
Maria lächelte und beugte sich dann etwas vor.  
  
„Kyle, können wir bald mal anhalten? Ich muss mal." Bei der nächsten Raststätte hielt Kyle an und alle stiegen aus.  
  
Willow saß neben Giles im Auto, der den Highway entlang fuhr, immer der leuchtenden Wolke hinterher.  
  
„Jetzt fahren wir schon fast eine Stunde, Giles. Ich hoffe das funktioniert auch", sagte Willow und sah wieder zu der Wolke.  
  
„Das hoffe ich auch. Oh, sieh mal, ich glaube die Wolke schwebt auf diesen Rasthof zu."  
  
„Hoffentlich will sie uns nicht nur eine Klopause gönnen, obwohl das natürlich auch nett wäre."  
  
Maria, Liz und Isabel kamen gerade aus der Toilette, als Maria plötzlich ein leuchtendes etwas auf sie zuschweben sah.  
  
„Was ist denn das?"rief sie und zeigte darauf.  
  
Liz und Isabel sahen in die Richtung, in die Maria zeigte und sahen sich dann ratlos an.  
  
„Sieht wie eine leuchtende Wolke aus", meinte Isabel.  
  
„Egal, was es ist, ich glaube wir sollten lieber verschwinden. Ich möchte nicht, dass mich das berührt", rief Maria und lief los.  
  
„Mist, es wird schneller und es scheint uns zu folgen."  
  
Die drei versuchten einen Bogen zu machen und zum Auto zu kommen.  
  
„Es holt uns ein", rief Liz und blieb stehen. Sie drehte sich zu der Wolke und versuchte sie mit Hilfe ihrer Kräfte aufzuhalten. Aber es geschah nichts. Die Wolke schwebte einfach an ihr vorbei.  
  
Giles hielt an, als er die Wolke auf drei Mädchen zuschweben sah, die versuchten vor ihr davon zu laufen.  
  
„Eine von ihnen ist es bestimmt", rief Willow aufgeregt und stieg aus dem Wagen.  
  
Maria drehte sich um, als sie Liz nicht mehr neben sich sah und bemerkt die Wolke direkt vor sich. Bevor sie irgendetwas tun konnte hüllte die Wolke sie in ein glänzendes Licht ein.  
  
„Maria", rief Liz erschrocken. „Bist du o.k.?"  
  
Maria sah an sich hinunter. Was auch immer dieses etwas war, es hatte sie getroffen. Aber es schien nichts zu tun, zumindest fühlte Maria sich nicht anders.  
  
„Ähm, ich glaube schon,"antwortete sie verwirrt.  
  
Willow sah, wie das blonde Mädchen in ihre Wolke eingehüllt wurde und lächelte. Sie hatte es geschafft. Jetzt hatten sie die Anwärterin gefunden.  
  
Sie lief, dicht gefolgt von Giles, zu ihnen und sah den verwirrten und panischen Ausdruck in ihren Augen.  
  
„Keine Angst, dir passiert nichts. Die Wolke ist harmlos", rief sie und blieb vor Maria stehen.  
  
„Dann weißt du, was das ist?"fragte Isabel und zeigte auf das Leuchten, das Maria umgab.  
  
„Äh ja, das sollte uns helfen dich zu finden", antwortete Willow und sah dabei Maria an. 


	4. Gefahr

„Sie finden? Was soll das heißen? Was wollt ihr denn von ihr?"fragte Liz verblüfft und stellte sich beschützend vor Maria.  
  
Isabel tat instinktiv das Gleiche.  
  
„Wir wollen ihr nichts Böses. Im Gegenteil. Eigentlich wollen wir sie in Sicherheit bringen", sagte Giles nun.  
  
Alle sahen ihn an.  
  
„Sie wollen was? Maria geht nirgends hin. Und schon garnicht ohne uns", meinte Liz entrüstet.  
  
„Wir wollen dich auch zu nichts zwingen", sagte Willow beschwichtigend und sah dabei wieder Maria an.  
  
„Können wir uns vielleicht in Ruhe mit dir unterhalten?"fragte Giles.  
  
„Auf keinen Fall ohne uns", mischte Isabel sich ein.  
  
„Es geht aber um etwas persönliches", erwiderte Willow.  
  
Maria stand immernoch etwas geschockt da. Erst hatte sie dieses leuchtende Etwas getroffen, dann waren diese Mädchen und der Typ aufgetaucht, wollten sie in Sicherheit bringen – vor was auch immer – und dann stellten sich ihre Freundinnen auch noch vor sie und redeten mit den Fremden als wäre sie garnicht da. Klar, Liz und Isabel waren die mit den Fähigkeiten, aber reden konnte Maria immernoch für sich selbst.  
  
„Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung worum es hier geht, aber was auch immer ihr mir sagen wollt könnt ihr auch vor meinen Freunden machen. Wir haben keine Geheimnisse", sagte Maria schließlich und schob Liz und Isabel etwas zur Seite.  
  
„Na gut, wenn du meinst", antwortete Willow. „Wir könnten uns da drüben hinsetzen."  
  
Bevor Giles protestieren konnte sah er wie ein paar Gestalten auf sie zukamen.  
  
„Ich glaube das ist keine so gute Idee, Willow. Wir bekommen Besuch."Giles zeigte in die Richtung, aus der sich vier Bringer näherten.  
  
„Mist, sie haben sie gefunden", murmelte Willow.  
  
„Oh nein, die schon wieder", rief Liz, als sie sah was Giles und Willow meinten.  
  
„Ihr seid denen schonmal begegnet?"  
  
„Ja, vor ein paar Stunden", antwortete Maria und sah Willow an. „Das sind aber keine Freunde von euch, oder?"  
  
„Nein, vor denen wollten wir dich in Sicherheit bringen", mischte Giles sich ein. „Leider haben die uns aber den Weg zum Auto abgeschnitten... Willow meinst du, du kannst sie außer Gefecht setzen?"  
  
„Ich kann es versuchen."  
  
„Was willst du denn tun?", fragte Isabel.  
  
„Das werdet ihr gleich sehen."  
  
„Giles, ich weiß nicht, ob ich das schaffe, nicht dass ich zu viel dunkle Magie einsetze und wieder böse werde... mit schwarzen Haaren und so", flüsterte Willow Giles zu.  
  
„Das schaffst du schon. Denk daran, was du in England gelernt hast."  
  
„Was reden die denn? Und was haben sie vor? Ich meine, diese Typen kommen immer näher."Maria sah Liz und Isabel ängstlich an.  
  
„Hey, wir haben diese Gestalten schonmal besiegt, das schaffen wir wieder", flüsterte Liz.  
  
„Aber diesmal sind Menschen dabei", warf Isabel ein.  
  
Maria und Liz sahen Isabel entgeistert an. „Und was sollen wir deiner Meinung nach machen? Unsere Kräfte nicht einsetzen um unerkannt zu bleiben und uns umbringen lassen?"erwiderte Liz.  
  
Willow versuchte das Geflüster hinter sich und ihre Angst zu ignorieren und konzentrierte sich. Sie zog Magie aus der Erde und ihrem Umfeld, wie sie es in England gelernt hatte. Sie würde nur weiße Magie einsetzen, das mußte einfach ausreichen.  
  
Willow spührte die Macht der Natur und konnte ihre Kraft spühren. Nicht allzu weit entfernt tobte ein Sturm. Das würde sie sich zu Nutze machen. Sie konzentrierte sich ganz darauf diese Unwetter zu kontrollieren und zu lenken.  
  
Giles sah Willow an. Sie schien große Macht um sich zu erzeugen. Aber würde sie es auch rechtzeitig schaffen? Er mußte ihr Zeit verschaffen. Die Bringer waren schon beinahe bei ihnen und zogen gerade ihre Messer.  
  
Giles zog das Schwert, das er zur Sicherheit mitgenommen und unter seinem langen Mantel versteckt hatte, und lief auf die Bringer zu. Bevor der erste Bringer reagieren konnte hatte Giles ihm schon das Schwert in den Bauch gerammt. Einer weniger, dachte er.  
  
Liz sah mit offenem Mund, wie dieser Mann eine der Gestalten einfach so mit einem Schwert umbrachte, dann aber von 2 weiteren umzingelt wurde.  
  
„Wir müssen ihm helfen", rief sie.  
  
In diesem Augenblick wurde es dunkler um sie herum und Liz, Maria und Isabel sahen wie es anfing zu blitzen. Vor ein paar Minuten war noch keine Wolke am Himmel zu sehen gewesen und jetzt... Es war irgendwie unheimlich, dachte Maria. Ein Wind kam auf und schien das rothaarige Mädchen zu umgeben.  
  
Willow fühlte die Kraft des Sturmes immer stärker, öffnete die Augen und schickte einen Blitz auf einen von Giles Angreifern.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Michael saß neben Max im Wagen und wurde langsam ungeduldig. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht.  
  
„Die Mädchen sind schon viel zu lange weg."  
  
Max sah seinen Freund an. „Du hast Recht. Ich habe auch ein ganz komisches Gefühl."  
  
„Vielleicht liegt das auch an dem Sturm, der gerade aufzieht", warf Kyle ein und sah aus dem Fenster. „Es wird immer dunkler und windiger da draußen."  
  
„Laß uns nach den Mädchen sehen", sagte Michael und öffnete die Tür.  
  
„O.K. Kyle, du bleibst hier. Und sei abfahrbereit. Ich habe das Gefühl als sollten wir hier schnellstens verschwinden", rief Max, bevor er hinter Michael her lief.  
  
Die beiden rannten in Richtung Toillettenhaus, bogen um eine Ecke und sahen, wie eine Gestalt, die ihnen ziemlich bekannt vorkam, von einem Blitz getroffen wurde.  
  
Michael blieb stehen und versuchte zu erkennen, was vor sich ging. Zwei dunkle Gestalten hatten Messer in den Händen. Eine kämpfte gegen einen Mann mit einem Schwert und eine andere lief an einem rothaarigen Mädchen, dass irgendwie von Wind umgeben zu sein schien, vorbei, auf Maria, Liz und Isabel zu.  
  
Michael hob seinen Arm um die Gestalt aufzuhalten, als das Mädchen sich plötzlich mit leuchtenden Augen umdrehte, eine Handbewegung in Richtung der Gestalt machte und ein weiterer Blitz einschlug. Die Gestalt zerfiel wie die erste zu Asche.  
  
Michael starrte von dem Häufchen Asche zu seiner Freundin und dann zu der Fremden. Ob sie das wirklich getan hatte?  
  
„Nein", hörte er dann Max schreien.  
  
Ein grünlich leuchtendes durchsichtiges Schutzschild entstand ca. einen Meter hinter Liz, Maria und Isabel. Es schnitt vier weiteren Gestalten den Weg ab.  
  
Michael hatte sie nicht kommen sehen. Zum Glück war Max aufmerksamer gewesen, dachte er, hob seinen Arm und schleuderte zwei der vier Gestalten davon.  
  
Liz wirbelte herum, als sie sah was Max und Michael taten und sah die Gestalten hinter sich. Wie konnten sie nur unbemerkt so nahe kommen, fragte sie sich. Als eine der Gestalten mit dem Messer auf Max Schutzschild losging wurde sie wütend und setzte die Gestalt einfach in Brand.  
  
Isabel sah wie ihre Freunde ihre Fähigkeiten einsetzten und drei der vier Gestalten außer Gefecht setzten. Einer war aber noch übrig und versuchte immer wieder durch das Schutzschild zu kommen.  
  
Kurzerhand hob Isabel ihren Arm und schleuderte den Angreifer davon. Sie mochte es zwar immer noch nicht mit ihren Fähigkeiten Gewalt anzuwenden und war auch nicht besonders gut darin, aber das hier war eindeutig eine Notsituation.  
  
Max sah, wie auch die letzte Gestalt davon geschleutert wurde. Er senkte seinen Arm und drehte sich um. Rechts von ihm köpfte gerade der fremde Mann noch einen dieser seltsamen Typen ohne Augen. Damit waren wohl alle erledigt. Er lief zu Liz und nahm sie in den Arm.  
  
„Alles klar bei euch?"fragte er in die Runde.  
  
Willow sah zu Giles, um zu sehen, ob alles in Ordnung war. Als sie ihn lächelnd auf sich zukommen sah drehte sie sich wieder zu der Anwärterin und ihren Freunden um.  
  
Sie schienen alle unverletzt zu sein und dazu auch noch einige der Bringer ausgeschaltet zu haben. Sie lächelte und sah dann, wie einer der Bringer wieder aufstand, sein Messer zog und auf die Anwärterin zustürmte.  
  
„Nein", schrie Willow, warf den Kopf in den Nacken, konzentrierte sich nocheinmal und schleuderte einen Blitz auf den Bringer. Auch er zerfiel zu Asche.  
  
Giles sah, wie Willow noch einen Bringer mit einem Blitz erledigte und dann schwankte. Schnell machte er einen Schritt auf sie zu und stützte sie.  
  
Willow lächelte Giles dankbar an.  
  
„Das war cool", sagte sie dann. „Haben sie gesehen, ich habe den ganzen Sturm kontrolliert", fügte sie stolz hinzu.  
  
„Ja, und alles ohne wieder böse zu werden", flüsterte Giles. 


	5. Erklärungen

Maria sah zu dem fremden Mädchen. Jetzt sah sie beinahe schwach aus. Ohne die Hilfe des Mannes wäre sie wohl zusammengebrochen. Was auch immer sie getan hatte mußte wohl sehr anstrengend gewesen sein.  
  
„Danke", sagte sie und sah Willow und Giles an.  
  
„Ja, das war wirklich toll, mit dem Wind und den Blitzen. Das warst doch du, oder?", fragte Isabel hoffnungsvoll. Wenn diese Fremde selbst Kräfte besaß war es vielleicht nicht ganz so schlimm, dass sie gesehen hatte, wie sie ihre benutzten.  
  
Willow sah von Giles zu dem Mädchen, das sie angesprochen hatte. Irgendwie war das hier alles seltsam. Die Anwärterin und ihre Freunde schienen nicht verwirrt zu sein von den merkwürdigen Geschehnissen der letzten Minuten. Und wenn Willow das aus den Augenwinkeln richtig gesehen hatte schienen zumindest einige von ihnen irgendeine Art von Fähigkeiten zu besitzen. Ob sie auch Hexen, bzw Zauberer waren?  
  
„Ja, das war ich", sagte sie dann lächelnd. „Ich bin übrigens Willow und das ist Giles. Wir haben dich gesucht, Maria, um dich vor den Bringern in Sicherheit zu bringen."  
  
Michael sah skeptisch zu Willow. Sie hatte ihnen zwar geholfen, aber was wollten sie wirklich von Maria? Er ging zu seiner Freundin und legte beschützend seinen Arm um sie.  
  
Maria lehnte sich an ihren Freund und sah dann zu Willow. Sie stellte sich und ihre Freunde erstmal vor.  
  
Willow hörte Maria zu und versuchte alle nett anzulächeln um die Situation etwas aufzulockern.  
  
„Sicher habt ihr einige Fragen. Setzen wir uns doch da drüben an den Tisch. Ich glaube wir haben etwas Zeit, bevor die nächsten Bringer auftauchen", sagte Giles und lief voraus.  
  
„O.K., ich hole kurz Kyle", rief Max und verschwand.  
  
Kurz darauf saßen alle 8 um einen Steintisch auf einem abgelegenen Rastplatz und sahen sich nervös an.  
  
„Also, was sind das für Typen, diese Bringer, und warum sind sie hinter mir her?", fragte Maria.  
  
Giles sah von Willow zu Maria. Dies war wohl sein Part.  
  
„Die Bringer sind Diener des Urbösen, die in seinem Auftrag alle potentiellen Jägerinnen töten sollen."  
  
„Und was hat das mit Maria zu tun?", fragte Michael.  
  
„Maria ist eine potentielle Jägerin", antwortete Willow.  
  
Maria saß etwas unruhig neben Michael und überlegte fieberhaft, was das alles sollte. Sie verstand das einfach nicht. Irgendjemand war hinter ihr her um sie zu töten, weil sie eine potentielle Jägerin war? Sie war noch nie auf irgendeiner Jagd gewesen. Eigentlich war sie eher immer auf der Flucht.  
  
„Was soll das denn heißen, ich bin eine potentielle Jägerin? Und was bedeutet es wenn Sie vom Urbösen sprechen?", fragte sie dann.  
  
Giles began also zu erzählen, von der Geschichte der Jägerinnen, von den Geschehnissen der letzten Monate, von den Anwärterinnen, von Buffy und was sie bisher über das Urböse wußten. Er war der Ansicht, dass es keinen Sinn hatte die Anwärterin anzulügen oder zu schonen, denn das würde ihr im Kampf gegen das Böse nichts nützen. Nur Wissen und Training konnten ihr vielleicht das Leben retten.  
  
Maria sah Giles ungläubig an. „Sie meinen das ernst, oder?"  
  
Sein Nicken bestätigte nur, was sie eigentlich schon wußte. Sie war sich sicher, dass dieser Fremde sie nicht anlog und sie wußte auch, dass sie mit ihm gehen mußte. Es war ihr Schicksal. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wieso, aber sie wußte es einfach, sie konnte fühlen, dass alles was dieser Mann ihr gesagt und vorgeschlagen hatte stimmte und richtig war.  
  
Sie sah auf und merkte, dass eine Diskussion entstanden war. Ihre Freunde waren der Ansicht, dass Maria nirgends hingehen sollte. Sie würden zusammen bleiben und das alles schon irgendwie regeln, so wie sie es immer getan hatten.  
  
Willow versuchte die aufgebrachten Freunde der Jägerin zu beruhigen. Sie mußten doch einsehen, dass Maria bei ihnen am sichersten war.  
  
„Ich glaube sie haben Recht", rief Maria, so dass alle sie hören konnten. „Ich werde mit ihnen gehen."  
  
Alle starrten sie verblüfft an.  
  
„Du willst einfach so mit ihnen gehen?", fragte Michael.  
  
„Das kommt garnicht in Frage", rief Liz. „Zumindest nicht ohne uns."  
  
„Liz hat Recht. Wir bleiben zusammen. Und wenn du mit ihnen nach Sunnydale gehen möchtest gehen wir eben mit", meinte Isabel.  
  
„Genau, ohne mich gehst du nirgends hin!", sagte Michael und nahm Marias Hand.  
  
„Es ist ja auch nicht so als hätten wir andere Pläne", fügte Kyle grinsend hinzu.  
  
„Dann wäre das also beschlossen!"Max lächelte Maria an. „Wir haben so viel zusammen durchgestanden und du hast immer zu uns gehalten. Jetzt werden wir dich sicher nicht alleine lassen, wo jemand hinter dir her ist."  
  
Maria konnte es kaum glauben. Sie wollten mit ihr gehen. Sie würden sie nicht im Stich lassen. Eigentlich hatte sie ja nichts anderes erwartet, aber ein wenig Angst hatte sie schon gehabt.  
  
Liz kuschlete sich an Max und war froh, dass er auch mit Maria gehen wollte.  
  
„Mit so vielen neuen Gästen hatten wir zwar nicht gerechnet, aber irgendwo werden wir euch in Buffys Haus schon noch unterkriegen", sagte Willow lächelnd. „Am besten fahren wir gleich los, bevor doch noch mehr Bringer hier auftauchen."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Nach einer knappen Stunde kamen Willow, Giles, Maria, Michael, Max, Liz, Isabel und Kyle in Sunnydale an.  
  
Dawn hörte, wie ein Wagen vor dem Haus hielt und lief gleich zur Tür.  
  
„Habt ihr sie gefunden?", rief sie aufgeregt, als sie Giles und Willow sah.  
  
„Ja", antwortete Giles lächelnd.  
  
Dawn sah, wie hinter Willow 6 weitere Leute auftauchten. „Oh, so viele... Ich dachte ihr wolltet nur eine Anwärterin finden."  
  
„Ja, aber sie hat Freunde", antwortete Willow lächelnd und stellte die Neuankömmlinge vor, nachdem alle im Haus waren.  
  
Dawn rief nach Buffy und sah dann wieder zu den Fremden. Wenigstens kam so mal etwas Abwechslung ins Haus, dachte sie sich und lächelte diesen total süßen Typen an. Wie hatte Willow ihn noch vorgestellt? Sie hatte es vor lauter Aufregung ganz überhört. 


End file.
